It is difficult for a physician to identify a stent by visual review of an X-ray image. A stent may become obscured by tissue growing on, and within, a deployed stent (invasive anatomical device) in a coronary vessel, for example. A system according to invention principles automatically processes Image data (e.g. X-ray or other image data) to identify a stent that was previously deployed in a coronary vessel of a patient.